


Off-balance

by catwantsfishie



Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, I have ADHD I can't make things drag out, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rushed, a little bit, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwantsfishie/pseuds/catwantsfishie
Summary: Leo and Blaze's elevator to work has a minor malfunction. Leo's brain has a major one.
Relationships: Ghost Hunter Blaze/Ghost Hunter Leo (Ghost Simulator)
Kudos: 6





	Off-balance

Leo stepped into the elevator, holding a clipboard to his chest as he looked over the buttons, pressed one and waited.  
"Wait! Hold the door!" He saw someone running toward him and waving wildly, a white coat trailing behind them. It was Blaze.  
A jolt of hatred brought his hand reflexively to the close door button, pressing it repeatedly as if the man making it would kill him. Emotionally, it would.  
Seeing him, having Luna mention him, even sometimes seeing his sister made him so, so angry. It was probably his need to physically let out his hatred that funneled this toward his coworker and not the devs, but he was hateful nonetheless.  
But of course, a black boot wedged its way in the door before it could fully close, causing the doors to shakily open again, put off their balance by his disturbance. 

They weren't the only ones put off their balance. He fumed silently.

Blaze sighed, wiped his forehead for emphasis, and stepped in next to him, peering over his shoulder to see the buttons pressed, breathing down his neck as he did so. He shrugged, made a noise of content, and stepped back, letting the doors shut. Leo backed himself away just so he could glare daggers into his back - it was the only thing he could do now.  
He hated everything about him, every little thing he did made him irrationally mad. The way he moved his hands and emoted while he talked, how much this made Luna laugh, how he always seemed to one-up him in the gadgets they brought to her, like when he'd presented a new firewall he'd gotten through, Blaze would come to her with another piece that got them another step closer to the other world. Leo'd had way too many rants to himself about how unfair it was that Blaze got all the stupid funding and he had to jumpstart their literal world-changing research with a clunky old computer.  
Being in such a small space with this man would make him go insane, thank God it was just for a second.  
And of course, just as he'd finished that thought, the elevator ground to a stop.  
Leo huffed and walked to the console of buttons, pressing at the one he needed again and again. His extensive tech knowledge had been blinded by his self-inflicted fury, and when the spamming obviously didn't work he punched the device angrily, hoping the other couldn't see him wince and nurse his wound after.  
"What's it doin'?" Said the noise like nails on a chalkboard next to him, coming closer.  
"Nothing." He said through gritted teeth. "That's the problem. Idiot."  
"Oh." He could see him smile out of his peripheral vision at this, something that made him want to punch those grinning teeth right out of his mouth.  
"I'll - try to work on it, okay?"  
"You're gonna mess it up." He hissed, but moved out of the way to let him work. 

After a few minutes, Blaze had gotten the device opened and was fidgeting with the wires and circuit boards inside, to no avail. He hated this, so much. This was Leo's literal personal hell.

Minutes that felt like days ticked by. Leo's legs were beginning to hurt.  
The only thing on his mind were the quiet sounds of metal colliding as Blaze worked, not doing a good job at keeping away the horrible intrusive thoughts he tended to get. _You're going to die here. You're going to starve. Blaze is going to be the last damn thing you see. Nobody's ever going to find you. Luna's going to die_ , chanted his mind, and he huffed out loud, gritting his teeth. _Shut up_ , he countered, which made the thoughts swarm and attack again. _You're gonna die being a horrible angry person, you're going to have to decide who's going to live off of the other's body at some point, remember you can't live very long without water, wouldn't it be better to just get crushed in the elevator shaft or something? That way Luna could finally be happy with only Blaze._  
Leo's leg began to shake violently, a nervous fidget of his that was usually on a much gentler scale. He started to hum, startling the other, trying to block out the thoughts by being louder than them. 

He registered now his entire body was shaking, not just his leg. Overwhelmed by the cocktail of anger and panic, Leo backed against the wall and sunk into a seating position and clapped his hands over his ears, shutting his eyes and still gritting his teeth hard. He began to whimper guttural sounds from his throat that were part of his panic attack that honestly made everything feel better, just a little. At least he wasn't hyperventilating, that was part of the worst of these. He rocked back and forth gently. He must've looked insane, and this would only add more fuel for this fiery man to make fun of him for. 

To his surprise he suddenly felt something enveloping him, a head resting on top of his and arms wrapping protectively around him, something, someone, very warm trying to calm him. He inhaled, and a smell like burning firewood hit him. He'd hoped for a second that it would be Luna, her lovely hugs and her smile and her petrichor smell that made him want to fall asleep... but to his surprise - it was Blaze. 

Trying to bring him down from his panic attack. 

The shock made him relax a little as he tried to assess the situation, bringing his hands down from his ears, and the other cooed happily at that.  
"Good. Shh. It's okay."  
His voice was actually quite nice when it was quiet. Deep and strong and full of emotion like Luna's.  
"Relax."  
Leo leaned his head back and found the man sitting behind and around him, but he didn't pull away. He continued to relax, desperation putting his hatred and panic to rest. He gently leaned backwards into his arms, his back resting against his chest and his head under his chin.  
"We're gonna be alright. Deep breaths."  
The smell of fire came back to him as he complied, and he reveled in it. The next breath brought his eyes to a close.  
The elevator jolted and started moving gently again.

Maybe Blaze wasn't such a bad guy.


End file.
